BOX
by coxzoy
Summary: "Ayahmu bilang, kau ingin peliharaan?" -Yoongi "Yah, tapi itu sudah lama sekali" -Jimin BTS Fanfic YoonMin/JiminxYoongi/JiminxSuga
1. Chapter 1

**BOX**

Park Jimin, Siapa yang tidak mengenalinya. Seorang pemuda yang sukses, cerdas, pandai bertutur kata, dan tampan pastinya. Idaman sekali bukan?. Namun, dibalik itu semua ada suatu rahasia yang tidak terduga. Dia sangat menyukai hal – hal berbau **SEX**. Namun dia tidak ingin mempunyai kekasih atau seorang yang ia cintai selama 20 tahun dia hidup, kecuali kedua orang tuanya.

Dia lebih suka membawa pulang tiga jalang sekaligus kedalam kamarnya, seperti halnya malam ini.

* * *

"Mnnh Tuan, apakah kau tidak tertarik untuk memasuki kami?" Tanya salah seorang Jalang yang ia bawa. Dia sedang mengelusi dada bidang Jimin yang masih mengenakan kaos santainya, dan membuat lingkaran kecil disekitarnya dengan jari lentik itu.  
"Untuk apa aku memasuki lubang yang telah diterobos hmm?" Jawabnya remeh. Membuat ketiganya menjadi merasa lebih murah saja, mereka ber tiga bertatapan.  
"Tuan?" panggil salah seorang jalang yang mengubah posisinya menjadi di bawah Jimin.  
"Hmm?" Jawabnya singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari televisi.  
"Apakah kau tahu, aku ini masih perawan?" Godanya sambil mengelusi kejantanan Jimin dari luar celana pendeknya.  
"Bernarkah?!" Jimin terlihat antusias, membuat mereka bertiga tersenyum. "Tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan lubang perawan yang murahan sepertimu" Jawabnya sambil meneguk anggur yang ia genggam.  
"Berati, kau hanya tertarik dengan Janda sepertiku ini ya" Jalan yang ke tiga langsung menyerang bibir Jimin dengan ganas. Tentusaja Jimin membalasnya jika hanya sebuah ciuman. Sampai...

 _'_ _Dok dok dok'_ Terdengar suara kamarnya diketuk "Tuan apakah anda di dalam? Saya hanya ingin memberikan kiriman dari ayah anda tuan" Awalnya Jimin sama sekali tidak menggubris itu, namun mendengar kata ' _ayah'_ disana ia langsung mendorong jalang tersebut dan langsung menuju pintu.

 _'_ _Krek'_ Pintunya ia buka dengan malas  
"Yak kau ini! Mengganggu acaraku saja Kim bodoh!" Ya dia adalah Kim Taehyung, sahabat terdekat Jimin. Dia sering sekali menyamar sebai maid di rumah ini, untuk merampas semua jalang yang dibawa Jimin.  
"Gyaha kau sedang bersenang-senang rupanya, tapi kau tidak pernah menikmati lubang mereka" Dia menyodorkan kotak berukuran besar, bisa dibilang bentuknya seperti koper, tapi yang ini sangat besar. "Tapi ini memang dari ayah tercintamu itu"

Jimin hanya menatap horor kotak besar itu, dan bertanya-tanya isinya.

"Hei aku boleh bergabung?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menunjuk kamar Jimin yang terbuka, menampilkan jalang-jalan yang sedang melambaikan tangan padanya.  
"Boleh, dan disana ada satu perawan, kau bisa menyikatnya kan" Goda Jimin sambil menyikut lengan Taehyung.  
"Benarkah?!" Matanya berbinar "Tapi untuk apa? Hanya kekasihku Jeon Jungkooklah yang paling ku cintai, bahkan perawan tak bisa menggodaku" Dia masuk dan membanting pintu Jimin.  
"Ya ya ya Jeon Jungkook ya?" Dia bergumam "HAH! Kau mendapatkanya?!" Jimin berbalik ke arah pintu itu, yang sayangnya telah di kunci oleh Taehyung 'Hei bodoh, buka pintunya!" Terdengar suara nyaring jalang-jalang itu yang sedang tertawa "Sial percuma saja"

Dan akhirnya Jimin tertarik oleh box raksasa itu _'Appa benar-benar sudah gila! Box sebesar ini? Akupun muat didalamnya'_ pikirnya. Dia membuka kunci pada sisi tutup box itu. Membukanya dengan tenang dan...

"Hiyaa! Mayat! Kau gila Park Bodoh!" Dia terkaget bukan main, pasalnya di dalam box itu terdapat satu tubuh utuh manusia, kulitnya sangat pucat dan wajahnya tertutup. Oya di box itu adalah namja bertubuh 'polos'. Jimin mengambil secarik kertas disana dengan cepat.

 ** _'_** ** _Halo anaku tersayang, bukankah kau dulu ingin sebuah peliharaan?, makanya aku memberimu peliharaan ini, cantik bukan? Aku pun hampir tergoda saat melihatnya, namum eommu lebih menggoda HAHA. Oya kau bisa menjadikan dia apapun yang kau mau_**

 ** _Salam  
Appa + eomma'_**

"Orang itu, benar-benar..." Jimin meremat kertasnya "Dasar Park Mesum!"

Akibat dari teriakanya itu, tubuh yang berada di dalam box itu menggeliat _'Oh masih hidup rupanya, syukurlah aku tidak memelihara mayat'_ Jimin langsung membuka penutup itu. _'Oh tidak sangat manis rupanya'_ Dengan sigap, Jimin mengeluarkan tubuh polos namja itu dari box, lalu menggendongnya di punggung, dan membawanya ke ruang kerjanya. Itupun terpakasa, karna alien itu tela menguasai kamar kesayanganya itu.

Jimin merebahkan tubuh itu di sofa, kemudian menyelimutinya. Menatap kagum wajahnya yang teramat manis itu, bibir tipis merahnya, mata yang terpejam indah, dengan pipinya yang sedikit merona. Ah sempurnanya. _'Apakah appa sengaja mengirimnya padaku?'_ Gumamnya seraya mengelus surai mint namja tersebut.

"Nngh Tuan?" Namja tersebut melenguh karna tidurnya terganggu, Jimin tampak tenang dan menarik tanganya dari surai mint itu.  
"Maaf mengganggu tidurmu cantik" Jimin mengusap pipi merona namja itu dengan lembut.  
"Ah Tidak apa!" Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam selimut itu. Jimin yang melihatnya terkekeh geli. _'Imut sekali, bagai mana ini?'  
_ "Sebentar ya, akan ku ambilkan kau pakaian dan makan oke?" yang hanya diangguki namja itu dari dalam selimut _._

Jimin melangkah keluar dari ruanganya, dan memanggil seorang maid untuk membawakan makanan hangat untuk namja terebut. Lalu dia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang masih saja terkunci.

"Oy Tae buka pintunya, aku sedang teburu-buru!" Panggil Jimin sambil menggebrak-gebrak pintu itu.  
"Sebentar" Jawab Taehyung samar. _'Krek'_ dia membuka pintu itu, melempar sebuah baju bewarna hitam bergambar kumaon kecil yang menyebar sebagai motifnya. Jimin bingung.  
"Hei aku tidak mempunyai baju seperti ini!"  
"Aku memungutnya dari box itu!" _'Blam!'_ pintu itu terbanting lagi _'Krek'_ pintunya terbuka lagi. Tae melempar sebuah boneka kumaon berukuran sedang kepada Jimin tanpa memperlihatkan jasadnya. Jimin hanya mengangkat bahunya dan segera pergi kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

Dia membuka pintu itu, dan melihat bibinya sedang mengobrol dengan namja itu. Bibi itu tertawa dan namja itu hanya tersenyum manis, Jimin yang melihatnya menjadi ikut tersenyum.  
"Bibi, bisa anda meninggalkan kami berdua?"  
"Oh, dengan senang hati tuan muda" Bibi itu mengedipkan satu matanya kearah namja itu. Dan benar saja pipinya langsung memerah, kala bibi itu lenyap.

Namja itu masih saja fokus dengan acara makanya, sampai dia tidak sadar kalau dia hanya berbalut selimut dan itu hanya menutupi bagian vitalnya. Jimin menelan ludah dengan kasar.

"Hei, apakah ini milikmu?" Jimin menodongkan boneka kumaon lucu itu. Seketika wajah yang sedang makan itu berbinar dan tersenyum manis, menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Tanganya terulur untuk mengambil boneka itu. Namun Jimin menarik kembali bonekanya.  
" Kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu, dan mengapa ayahku mengirimu?" Jimin menarik kursi yang berada di depan PC nya, menuju depan sofa itu.  
"Oh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku" Namja itu menaruh piring yang sudah kosong itu di meja sebelahnya, dan meminum air yang dibawa bibi tadi. "Ayahmu bilang, kau ingin peliharaan?"  
"Yah, tapi itu sudah lama sekali"  
"Aku Min Yoongi, aku dikirim oleh ayahmu untuk kau jadikan pel-" Yoongi menghentikan ocehanya karna bibir tebal Jimin menyatu dengan bibir tipisnya, rasanya sangat pas. Lalu Jimin melepas kecupan singkat itu. Wajah Yoongi memanas, warnanya wajahnya menjadi semerah tomat dan rasanya ingin meledak sekarangjuga.

"Sst sudah jangan dipikirkan, appaku itu memang sudah gila, bersikaplah seperti biasa, anggap saja ini sebagai rumahmu sendiri oke?" Jimin mengelus pipi Yoongi dan menyerahkan boneka itu.  
"Oiya" Jimin mengulurkan pakaian yang ia bawa tadi, Yoongi kembali meraihnya, namun gagal. Karna Jimin menarik lagi barang itu.  
"Aku ingin ciuman darimu" Jimin memejamkan matanya dan menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya. Dengan secepat kilat Yoongi mengecup bibir itu dan menyambar pakaianya. Jimin tekekeh geli dan mencubit pipi gembil Yoongi.

"Jangan kaget saat ada jalan yang berkeliaran disini ne" Yoongi menyiritkan dahinya bingung. "Ya, aku dan sahabatku sering menyewa jalang, namun kami tidak pernah memasuki salah satu dari mereka" Jimin mengedipkan satu matanya.  
"Aku bukan jalang" Jawab Yoongi dingin sambil mengenakan pakaianya,

"Tentu kau bukan jalang" Jimin beranjak dari duduknya, dan melangkah menuju pintu.  
"Yak Yoongi" Jimin menghela nafas panjang "Sepertinya aku sudah memutuskan untuk mencintai seseorang yang barusaja ku pungut beberapa waktu lalu" Jimin membuka knop pintu "Dan jujur, itu adalah cinta pertamaku" Jimin hilang dari pintu itu, menyisakah Yoongi yang mulai memanas.

 **TBC**

Ehehehe I'm Back!  
Yoonmin lagi ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Jimin yang berada di balik pintu itu meraih ponsel di saku celananya. Sepertinya dia akan menelfon seseoran. Dia menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya. Tak selang berapa lama...

"Dengan keluarga Park, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Terdengar sangat manis suara wanita itu.  
"Eommaaaaa!" Pekiknya, karna dia tidak akan menyangka bahwa yang menangkat telefonya adalah eommanya sendiri.  
"Aa Jiminie! Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar suara anak eomma yang tampan ini" dan mereka tertawa "Ada apa memangnya menelfon?" sambungnya.  
Jimin terlihat gugup "Anu Eomma, tentang peliharaan yang kalian kirim itu, umm bisakah ak—"  
"Aaa itu, kau suka kan? Dia sangat manis bukan hmm" Goda nyonya Park "Kata appa mu, dia bisa kau jadikan apasaja lho, kau ingin menjadikan dia apa?" Potongnya.  
"Hmm, begitu ya" Jimin menghela nafas, menelan salivanya dengan kasar, dan mengangkat suara dengan ragu "Bagaimana kalau dia ku jadikan pendamping hidupku kelak, dan apakah kalian keberatan?" Jimin menggigit kuku jarinya. Jimin berjongkok, mengeluarkan kertas dan sebuah pena, dan menulis sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

Seketika tidak ada suara dari sambungan tersebut, yang terdengar hanya suara nafas eommanya dan suara anjingnya yang menggonggong. Jimin tahu ini buan ide yang benar, namun apa daya, hanya namja itu yang bisa merebut hatinya selama 20 tahun lalu itu. Jimin mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimana jika mereka langsung membencinya, atau membunuhnya sekarang juga.

"Jimin?" Akhirnya Nyonya Park berbicara "Kau tahu maksut dari 'Bisa kau jadikan apa-apa'?" dan Jimin meng iyakan. "Sebentar" Sambungnya. Satu menit berlalu jimin menunggu dengan sangat gelisah, ia tidak pernah merasakan seberapa gugupnya meminta restu kepada orangtua. Terdengar suara appa dan eommanya sedang berbicara dengan sangat lirih.

"Apa!?" begitu suara appanya samar. Jimin semakir bergetar di tempatnya.  
"Apakah kalian keberatan, Appa, Eomma?" Tanya Jimin ragu, dan sepertinya dia sudah putus asa.

Hening~

"Hahahaha!" Mereka berdua tertawa dengan sangat keras "Apakah kau bodoh Hahaha! Tentusaja kami semua tidak keberatan, dan namja itu juga sangat manis bukan hmm" Appanya menggoda Jimin. _'Aw, iya sayang. kau lah yang paling manis di dunia ini muah'_ Jimin risih jika mendengar appanya sedang beraegyo. "Buatlah dia bahagia sayang, jika sudah siap segera kabari kami, kami akan mengurus semuanya" Eommanya merebut ptelefon itu dari appanya.  
"Baikah!" Jawab Jimin semangat dan lega.  
"Tapi jika kau menyakitinya, akan kubunuhkau di tempat!" Gertak eommanya.  
"Siap, aku berjanji. Terimakasih appa eomma Chimchim sayang kalian muah bye!" Jimin langsung menutup panggilan itu. Dan tercengir sendiri.

"Tuan, anda tidak apa?" Tanya Bibi yang tadi menemani Yoongi makan. Jimin yang melihatnya pun langsung sumringah. Dia langsung memeluk bibi itu dengan erat dan melompat-lompat.  
"Hihihi, Mereka memberiku restu Bi, ahaha aku sangat senang malam ini" Bibinya ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. "Cepat atau lambat aku akan menikahinya, dan bibi tidak perlu melihat jalang murahan lagi dirumah ini" Jimin melepas pelukanya. "Bisakah bibi menolongku?"  
"Dengan senang hati tuan"  
"Bisakah bibi membelikanku ini besok?" Jimin meyerahkan kertas yang sudah ia tulis tadi saat menelfon, jika dia gugup dia pasti akan menulis sesuatu yang aneh.  
"Wow, kau sungguh agresif tuan" Jimin tercengir, mengucap terimakasih dan langsung masuk ke ruangan.

Sementara di kediaman keluarga Park...

Eommanya memanggil adik serta kakak dan kakak ipar Jimin, mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Akhirnya si bodoh itu bisa mencintai seseorang haha!" Pekik Baekhyun yang berada di sebelah Caenyol.  
"Appa, Jimin Hyung sudah mempunyai kekasih ya, Kapan pernikahanya?" Tanya Jungkook selaku adik Jimin. Pantas saja tadi Jimin sangat shok saat mendengar Tae mendapatkan Jungkook, ternyata dia adiknya.  
"Ya begitulah, mana kekasihmu itu Kookie?, aku belum pernah melihatnya. Jawab Eomma mereka.  
"Ihihi rahasia" Jawab Jungkook sambil memamerkan gigi kelincinya yang sangat imut.  
"Dasar" sahut Nyonya Park.

Mereka bercengkrama, mendiskusikan acara apa yang pantas untuk merayakan Jimin ketika pulang nanti, yah pasalnya Jimin satu minggu lagi akan pulang ke rumah, setelah menyelesaikan beberapa urusan pekerjaan yang diberikan appanya selaku salah satu pemilik CEO besar di Korea.

Back to Jimin...

Jimin masih saja memandangi wajah namja bersurai mint itu dengan sangat lekat. Jimiin tersenyum dan mengecup singkat pipi namja itu _'Kau akan menjadi miliku seutuhnya Min Yoongi, cepat atau lambat'_ Gumamnya seraya membenarkan selimut yang diapakai Yoongi.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Yoongi membuka matanya dengan malas dna tenang, membiarkan semua cahaya yang ia dapat memasuki netra coklatnya, masih mencoba memfokuskan pandanganya. Memeluk bonekanya dengan erat "Selamat pagi kumaon". Lalu dia menyibakan selimut yang ia pakai, dan beranjak dari sofa itu. Dia tersenum kala melihat Tuanya yang masih tidur di kursi, menelungkupkan badanya di meja kerja.  
Yoongi meraih selimut yang ia pakai lagi, kemudian menggelarnya di punggung Tuanya. Dan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan tersebut untuk menghirup udara segar.

"Eh tuan Min, bagaimana tidur anda malam ini?" Tanya bibi yang sama. Hah tuan?  
"Sangan nnyaman bibi, oh ya terimakasih atas makan malamnya kemarin" Bibi itu hanya tersenyum, lalu menyerahkan sebuah nampan berisi makanan. Yoongi menerimanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Bangunkan tuan muda ya, dan serahkan sarpan ini padanya" Yoongi menangguk tanda mengerti "Apa anda ingin sarapan juga?, biar bibi buatkan" Yoongi menggelang cepat.  
"Tidak, terimakasih bibi, aku tidak terbiasa sarapan" Yoongi membungkuk dan mengucap terimakasih sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya memasuki ruangan itu lagi.

Dia masih melihat tubuh tuanya tertelungkup. Yoongi meletakan nampan itu di sofa tempat tadi dia tidur. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat dimana Jimin tertidur, dia terlihat sangat pulas walaupun dengan posisi seperti itu. Yoongi menepuk dan mengguncag punggung itu dari belakang sesekali memanggil nama tuanya. Kesal karna sama sekali tidak mendapat respon apapun, akhirnya Yoongi menarik bahu jimin sampai tubuh tuanya bersandar di sandaran kursi.

Yoongi mendecih kesal, dia menghentakan kakinya ke lantai dengan keras dan langsung naik ke pangukan Jimin. "Tuan bangun" Yoongi menepuk-nepuk pipi tuanya dengan cukup keras. Yoogi tersenyum kata usahanya kini berhasil, lihat Jimin sudah sedikit membuka matanya. Jimin melenguh dan menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang masih di pipinya.

"Yoongi?" Jimin menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yoongi. "Kenapa? Inikan masih pagi sekali" Jimin menghirup dalam aroma Yoongi yang memabukan.  
"Hihi Tuan, ini sudah pukul delapan pagi" Yoongi terkekeh melihat kelakuan tuanya itu "ku ambilkan sarapanmu ya" Yoongi berniat mengambil nampan yang ia bawa tadi. Sebelum tangan Jimin meremat pinggangnya menandakan untuk tetap tinggal disana.

 _Chu~_ Sedikit kecupan untuk Yoongi.

"Kau harus memberikan morning kiss untuku setiap hari" Jimin mengelus pipi Yoongi yang merona. Tanpa disangka Yoongi mengecup sekilas kembali bibir Jimin.  
"Itu dariku untukmu" Yoongi menunduk malu. Jimin mengangkat wajah kecil Yoongi.

 **"Aku mencintaimu Hyung"**  
 **"Jadilah kekasihku, karna perintahku itu mutlak"**

* * *

' _DHEG!'_ Jantung Yoongi berdegup kencang, darahnya mengalir dengan deras, mata indahnya memanas dan membola. Yoongi tidak pernah menyangka ini sebelumnya, tak lama kemudian air matanya mulai menetes membasahi pipinya.

"Sssh Hyung, jangan menangis, itu tidak masalah bukan?" Jimin menyeka airmata Yoongi dengan lembut. Dan Yoongi mengangguk kecil sambil menghapus airmata yang tertinggal.  
"Hyung? Bagaimana kau tahu aku lebih tua darimu hiks" Jimin tersenyum geli melihatnya.  
"Apa yang tidak ku tahu ha" hening~ Jimin tersenyum sambil memandangi Yoongi. "Kenapa kau menangis hmm?" Jimin masih menunggu Yoongi untuk membuka mulutnya kembali. Setelah dirasa tenaganya cukup, Yoongi mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Tuan, tapi aku hanya anak yatim piatu, dan aku pernah mengalami kekerasan fisik terhadap majikanku sebelumnya hiks" Yoongi semakin terisak, Dengan segera Jimin meraih tubuh itu dan memeluknya erat "Aku sangat berterimakasih terhadap keluargamu, karna dia sudah menyelamatkanku ari neraka itu" Jimin mengelus punggung Yoongi dengan lembut, untuk menenangkanya. Beberapa detik kemudian yang terdengar hanya isakan kecil Yoongi.

"Aku sangat takut" Yoongi menyamankan dirinya di pelukan itu.  
"Ssh Tenang, percayalah padaku, Appa, Eomma dan saudara-saudaraku telah menerimamu dengan baik. Bahkan eommaku akan membunuhku di tempat jika aku melukaimu" Jimin hanya berkata apa adanya. Yoongi mendesah lega dan sedikit tersenyum. Namum, jelas ia masih ketakutan sekali. Dan jimin merasakan ketakutan itu.

"Tuan kau mendengar penjelasanku tadi kan? Mungkin aku hanya akan menjadi bebanmu saja nanti"  
"Aku tidak peduli!" Suara Jimin meninggi "Aku tahu kau mempunyai bakat, dan kau harus mengasahnya, bilang saja apa yangkau butuhkan untuk itu" Ucapnya meyakinkan "Kau percaya padaku kan?" Yoongi tersenyum, akhirnya dia tersadar beapa seriusnya Jimin padanya. Yoongi mengangguk, Jimin menjadi ikut tersenyum karnanya.

"Hyung, kau sudah tidak lelah kan?" Tanya Jimin, yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Yoongi.

 _'_ _Dok dok dok'_ Suara ketukan pintu di ruangan itu, Jimin menyeringai. "Tuan pesananmu, sudah ku belikan"  
"Masuk saja bi, taruh di meja ini saja" Bibi itu masuk, dan tersenyum kala melihat kedua insan itu sedang berpelukan ria. Bibinya meletakan di sebelah Jimin sebuah kantung hitam dengan lingkaran merah di tengahnya. Jimin mengacungkan jempolnya, dan bibi itu juga.

Setelah bibi itu keluar Jimin melepas pelukan itu. "Baiklah—" Jimin menggantungkan kata-katanya. "Pakailah ini dan akan ku buat kau lelah lagi" Jimin menyeringai

 **"Didalam kukunganku"**


	3. Chapter 3

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya bingung

"Aku tidak mengerti" Jimin menunjukan _Simrk_ nya.  
"Baguslah, berati aku akan menjadi yang pertama untuk mengisi dan menandaimu, dan kau akan menjadi miliku seutuhnya" Jimin menggendong Yoongi untuk turun dari pangkuanya, dan menyerahkan kantung itu. "Pakailah, aku akan menunggu" Yoongi mengangguk mantap.

Saat hendak melepas celana tidurnya Yoongi tersadar "Tuan, bisakah kau membalikan badanmu" Karena Yoongi melihat Jimin yang masih memandanginya dengan intens sambil menelan salivanya. "Tuan?" Panggilnya sekali lagi.

"Eh! Iya" Jimin kelabakan dan akhirnya mengusap tengkuknya dengan canggung "Sebaiknya aku keluar saja, tidak akan lama kok. Pokonya tunggu aku disini" Jimin langsung keluar dari ruanganya itu. _'Phew'_ Jimin mengusap keringat di dahi, "Hampir saja aku menerkamnya disana" Gumamnya.

Tiba – tiba salah satu maid lewat di depanya. Jimin menanyakan kabar kamarnya, dan jawaban maid itu sungguh membuat Jimin kagum.

"Tuan Kim sudah membersihkanya, dan dia bilang dia akan berangkat kerumah orangtua anda pukul tiga sore nanti" begitulah ringkasnya. Jimin merasa terharu, karna seumur –umur sahabatnya itu tidak pernah membereskan kembali apa yang telah dia perbuat.  
"Apakah dia menggunakan jalang –jalang itu?" Maid itu hanya menggelang tenang dan tersenyum geli.  
"Setelah anda menghilang saat mengambil barang untuk Tuan Yoongi, dia langsung mengusir semua gadis itu keluar" Leganya, karna Jika Tae menggunakan jalang – jalang itu, Taehyung bisa –bisa pulang tanpa kepala karna menghianati adik tercintanya. Jimin menguapkan terimakasih, dan maid itu pergi.

Jimin langsung menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua itu, yah kini dia berada di lantai tiga, atau lebih tepatnya ruang kerja pribadi dan sebuah perpustakaan.

 _'_ _Jeglek'_ Yak pintu kamarnya sudah tidak terkunci. Jimin melangkah memasuki kamarnya "Rapih sekali, aku yakin. Pasti ada yang ia sembunyikan disini" Jimin memandangi kamar itu, tanpa disadari dia berjalan ke arah jendela sebelah kasurnya, "Ehh" Langkahnya terhenti "Wine baru? Aku yakin dia pasti memasukan yang bukan – bukan disana" Jimin mengacuhkan wine itu, dan kembali menikmati pemandanganya. Sangat tenang dan sunyi dibawah sana, hanya beberapa anak berlarian, tukang pos, dan kendaraan kecil lainya.

"Tuan?" Terdengar suara bisikan yang sangat lembut menggema di gendang telinganya dan itu sudah tidak asing lagi. Jimin membalikan badannya.. _'Dheg!'_

 **Flashback On~**

Yoongi telah selesai menggunakan kostum itu. "Aigoo.. ini imut sekali. Tapi rambutku warnanya terang sekali, dan –" Yoongi menghela nafas "Sudahlah, toh tuan juga tidak keberatan." Ucapnya sambil berkaca, dan sesekali menampilkan gerakan – gerakan imut yang membuatnya terkekeh sendiri. "Ah dia kemana sih, aku sudah bosan menunggu" Yoongi menghentakan kakinya kesal, dan memilih keluar dari ruangan itu. "Eh lolipop?".

Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan menutup pintu itu. Menengok kanan dan kiri.

"Ah itu dia!" Pekiknya saat melihat Jimin memasuki kamar, membuka bungkus loli itu dan memakanya. Yoongi melangkahkan kaki janjang nan sexi itu sambil memainkan ekor dari kostum itu. Awalnya dia bingung cara menggunakan ekor itu, karena ada benda bulat di ujunnya, berukuran lima cm panjangnya. Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berfikir _'Hewan itu mempunyai ekor di bokongnya kan?'_ dan benar saja Yoongi memasang benda itu dilubang analnya.

 **Flashback Off**

Mata Jimin terbelak, mulutnya menganga, tubuhnya menjadi kaku seketika, karna melihat Yoongi seperti ini.

1\. Menggunakan bando kucing dengan pita bewarna pink, lengkap dengan dua lonceng di setiap sisinya.

2\. Memakai Choker pink dengan satu lonceng

3\. Hanya mengenakan kain bewarna hitam untuk menutupi bagian dadanya

4\. Rok mekar bewarna hitam yang panjangnya hanya sepaha dengan renda pink

5\. Sepasang stoking jaring

6\. Ekor kucing yang menempel sempurna

7\. Sedang memakan lolipop jebakan pemberian Taehyung

"Hyung kenapa kau ma –!" Yoongi menyiritkan dahinya saat Jimin menghentikan pembicaraanya dan mulai menyeringai.  
"Apa?" Tanya Yoongi yang masih saja memainkan ekor itu dan memakan permen loli nya. Jimin meggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Kau telah melanggar peraturan untuk tidak keluar dari sana" Jawab Jimin sambil menutup kamarnya.  
"Tapi aku sangat bosan disana" Yoongi menggembungkan pipinya.  
"Siapapun yang melanggar peraturan harus diberi hukuman, harusnya kau tahu itu" Jimin mengurung Yoongi dengan lengan kekarnya di tembok. Menarik lolipop itu keluar dari mulut Yoongi dan menjilat permen itu, lalu memasukanya lagi ke mulut Yoongi.

 _'_ _Glup'_ Yoongi menelan semua permen itu sehingga menyisakan batangnya saja dan, "Tuan" matanya mulai memanas "Kumohon jangan siksa aku, hiks itu menyakitkan" Yoongi melepaskan airmata yang terbendung itu. Jimin hanya tersenyum.

"Tenang sayang, aku tidak akan membuatmu terluka atau kesakitan, umm kesakitan? Mungkin sedikit, tapi itu akan berubah menjadi hal yang menyenangkan" Jimin mendorong masuk ekor yang digunakan Yoongi, sekarang ekor itu semakin melesak kedalam. Taklama kemudian Jimin menggerakan ekor itu. "Ugh tuanh" lenguhan pertama dari Yoongi akibat ulahnya.

Yoongi tidak mengerti ucapan Jimin, mungkin dia kurang bersosialisasi sebelumnya. Karna tuanya yang dulu selalu mengurungnya di dalam apartemen dan menyiksanya setiap kali ia membuat kesalahan sekecil apapun. Dengan pukulan, tamparan, maupun cambukan dari sabuk. Yoongi tidak ingin mengingat itu lagi.

Jimin memerintahnya untuk menuangkan wine yang diberi Taehyung tadi, kedalam gelas yang tergeletak di sebelah botol itu. Yoongi melakukan dengan baik, sangat baik, sampai –sampai Jimin yang melihatnya menjadi **Turn on.** Karna Yoongi menuangkan wine itu dengan menungging dan menunjukan sedikit bokongnya.

"Hyung?" Panggilnya, sehingga yang dipanggil menengok ke arahnya, dan hanya di balas deheman oleh Yoongi. "Kau tahu ekor itu bisa bergerak sendiri jika remote ini dinyalakan?" Jimin memamerkan sebuah remote yang barusaja dia keluarkan dari kantung celananya.

Yoongi menyiritkan alisnya "Tidak" jawabnya, lalu dia menengok ke arah ekorn yang ia pakai "Wah apakah bisa?" Jimin mengangguk mantap "Aku ingin melihatnya!" Jawab Yoongi polos. _'Glek'_ Jimin menelan salivanya kasar _'Ayah kenapa kau kirimkan yang terlalu polos seperti ini huh'._

Melihat Jimin yang hanya diam di tempat, Yoongi menggembungkan pipinya lalu menghampiri Jimin, dan berlendot di dada bidangnya, wajahnya mendongak "Kumohon Tuan, aku ingin melihatnya" Rajuk Yoongi sambil menampakan Pupy eyesnya. _'Aku bisa mati sekarang juga, jangan salahkan aku jika kalian melihat beritaku di TV karna bunuhdiri'_

Jimin mendapat ide bagus, dan dia menyeringai "Baiklah baiklah, tapi kau nyalakan sendiri ya, karena kau bisa memilih kecepatan gerak nya" Jimin masih mengutuki dirinya.

Yoongi tersenyum dan merebut remote itu dari tangan Jimin, dengan segera dia menyalakanya di kecepatan teratas _'Click'_ Jimin menyeringai "Ungh-ahh" dan benar saja benda itu langsung bergerak, karna ekor itu adalah variasi lain dari bentuk vibrator. Yoongi langsung melempar remote itu dengan keras kebelakang dan jatuh bersimpuh. _'Matilah kau Park'_ Jimin mengutuk ayahnya, anak macam apa itu huh.

"Yah Hyung, remotenya rusak" Ucap Jimin sambil memungut remote itu, sebenarnya Jimin juga seorang aktor, pantas saja acktingnya bagus sekali.  
"Tuan nggh matikan ku – Ahh kumohonnh" Desahan pertama yang Jimin dengar. Jimin berjalan mendekat kearah Yoongi.  
"Tapi remote ini sudah rusak, jadi benda itu tidak bisa dimatikan, dan lihat sisi baiknya, ekormu bergerak kan" Yoongi mengangguk. Jimin berjalan kearah segelas wine tadi, dan mengambilnya untuk Yoongi.  
"Minumlah ini, kau akan merasa sedikit baikan" dan langsung saja Yoongi meminum air itu tanpa ragu.  
"Hyung kau bisa memasak?" Yoongi menangguk. Smirk "Masak sesuatu untuk ku makan sekarang"  
"Tapi aku ingin melepas ekor ini tuan ugh kumohonh" Yoongi merengek, dan hanya mendapati gelengan dari tuanya.  
"Anggap saja –" Jimin menggantungkan kata – kata itu "Itu hukuman yang pantas untuk kucing nakalku" Badan Yoongi semakin panas, Juniornya mulai menegang, keringat mulai bercucuran ' _Bagus Tae, kau ingin menjebaku ternyata. Dengan memasukan obat perangsang di lolipop itu dan wine ini, tck terimakasih'_  
"Ugh tuannh - Ah!" Yoongi memekik kala Jimin memasang sesuatu di Juniornya, yang menyumbat datangnya cairan kenikmatan Yoongi. "Tuan apa itu?".  
"Sudah jangan banyak tanya, cepat buatkan aku makan" Yoongi menangguk dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu menuju dapur.

 **TBC**

* * *

Oke  
Masih mau next? XD


	4. Chapter 4

Saat Yoongi sudah benar-benar keluar, Jimin merebahkan dirinya dikasur, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang bewarna putih. "Aku tidak mengerti, semoga appa dan eomma bisa membatalkan perjodohanku, dan membiarkanku menikahi namja ini" Jimin mengambil ponsel di sakunya, memiringkan badanya, dan memandang dua sosok yang sangat dicintainya sebagai wallpaper diponselnya. "Aku juga tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kalian" Jimin terkekeh.

Yah, dia sudah dijodohkan oleh seorang yeoja anak dari teman ayah Jimin. Namun Jimin sangat keberatan dengan itu, Jimin selalu mengatakan akan mencari orang yang ia cintai sendiri. Ibunya percaya bahwa Jimin bisa mencari orang itu, mereka berdua dengan sabar menunggu selama 20 tahun ini.

Namun akhirnya Jimin ditunangkan dengan Yeoja itu, Jimin marah besar kepada kedua orangtuanya kala itu. Dia mengurung diri di dalam ruanganya selama tiga hari dua malam, sampai akhirnya ibunya mengatakan sesuatu di balik pintu itu _"Jimin, jika kau bisa menemukan orang itu, aku janji akan membatalkan pertunanganya"_ Jimin terenyum, membuka pintu dengan keras dan memeluk ibunya dengan erat.

Other side

Yoongi sangat kesusahan saat berjalan, dia merambati tembok dengan hati-hati, giginya terkatup rapat, kakinya gemetar, dan jelas wajahnya memerah.

"Tuan?, aigooo anda imut sekali" Yoongi bertemu dengan salah satu maid di dapur. "Baju pembelian bibi memang menarik" Yoongi hanya mencoba bersikap normal dan tersenyum manis.  
"Hehe aku manis ya?" Yoongi berlagak bodoh "Terimakasih atas pujianya" Yoongi membungkuk. "Oh iya aku ingin memasak sesusatu ngh—" Yoongi membungkuk kembali dan mencengkram roknya dengan erat, karna merasa ada hal yang aneh menggelitik perutnya.  
"Tuan, anda tidak apa?" maid itu mengelus punggung Yoongi, dan Yoongi hanya tersenyum.  
"Tidak apa, biarkan aku memasak untuk tuan Jimin" Maid itu meminta Yoongi untuk menunggu disana.  
Kemudian Maid itu memberikan sebuah nampan berisi makanan "Aku sudah memasak untuk Tuan Jimin dan anda, Tolong dimakan ya" Yoongi menerima nampan itu dengan senang hati _'Berati aku tidak usah repot-repot untuk memasak dalam keadaan begini bukan?'._ Pikirnya.

Yoongi mengucap terimakasih dan segera pergi dari dapur dengan sangat kepayahan. Saat hendak memasuki kamar langkahnya terhenti, dia melihat Yeoja bersurai pirang, mata yang indah dan tubuh yang bagus.

"Hai, siapa kau?" Tanya Yeoja itu "Hihi kau imut sekali"  
"Min Yoongi" Jawab Yoongi dingin.  
"Owh, jadi memang benar, jangan melihat sesuatu dari sampulnya saja"

Yoongi menyiritkan keningnya "Yah dari luar kau sangat manis, namun saat kau berbicara, dinginya sampai kedalam tulangku" Yeoja itu tertawa dan memasuki kamar Jimin tanpa mengetuk. Yoongi hanya terdiam di depan pintu itu, menunggu yeoja itu keluar.

Yup, selang berapa menit dia keluar sambil membawa tas, sepertinya itu berisi baju. Yeoja itu menoleh kearah Yoongi. "Aku ini jalangnya, aku hanya mengambil berapa barangku yang tertinggal, aku tidak akan mengambil tuanmu itu hihi" Dan yeoja itu pergi.

Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahunya dan...

"Unghh!"

Badanya terasa panas kembali, ada banyak rasa yang menggelikan di sekujur tubuhnya, nampanya bergetar karna getaran dari tubuhnya. Yoongi sudah tidak kuat lagi. Dia tahu apa yang ia butuhkan, karna dia pernah membaca majalah dewasa yang diberikan tuanya yang lama.

"Shh Ah! Tuannh!"

Back to Jimin

Jari jimin masih asik membalasi pesan di ponselnya sambil sesekali terkikik. Taehyung menyeritakan semua kejadian di kamar ini, mulai dari dia bercanda dengan mereka, hampir menerkam jalang itu jika Jungkook tidak menelfon dan menyadarkanya, dia menjadi ketakutan dan akhirnya mengusir semua jalang itu lalu memasukan obat perangsang didalam wine terebut. _'Jungkook marah besar padaku tadi, karena dia mendengar suara jalang itu di telfon, huh'_ salahsatu pesan dari Tae yang membuat Jimin tertawa keras.

tiba-tiba ada sebuah pesan singkat masuk dari eommanya, jelas Jimin langsung membuka pesan itu _._

 _'_ _ChimChim, kami sudah membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan Seulgi pagi ini, nah nanti bawa Yoongi kesini ya, jangan lupa kau harus menandainya terlebih dahulu!, Jungkook sedang kencan dengan Taehyung tadi'_ Jimin bersorak senang.

"Secepat dan semudah itu pembatalanya?, mereka memang gila hihihi" Jimin memposisikan dirinya menjadi terduduk. "Appa, eomma. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian"Jimin tercengir sendiri.

 _'_ _Mau ku tandai di bagian mana?leher, dada, paha, perut, punggung, atau semua?'_

Send...

"Shh Ah! Tuannh!"

Mata Jimin terbelak, telinganya menari-nari mendengarnya, Apa yang ia lakukan disana?, sampai bisa berteriak seperti itu. Jimin melempar ponselnya di kasur, dan langsung berlari membuka pintu itu, takut Yoonginya kenapa-napa.

 _'_ _Grek'_ Jimin membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Yoongi yang sedang membawa nampan _'Cepat sekali'_ pikirnya. Posisi Yoongi sungguh membuat badan Jimin merinding, bagaimana tidak? Yoongi sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menutup kedua matanya, kakinya menyilang, tanganya meremat nampan itu, dan badanya bergetar.

"Tuannh, Kumohon Akhh! Hentikann" Jimin menelan salivanya dengan kasar dan menjilat bibir bawahnya.  
"Eh, kau membuat makanan itu sangat cepat" Jimin menggelangkan kepalanya "Pasti bukan kau kan yang memasaknya" Mata Yoongi terbuka, memandangi Jimin dengan mata takut-takut.  
"I-iya, bukan aku yang membuatnya" Jawab Yoongi gugup. Jimin langsung menarik nampan dan Juga Yoongi masuk kedalam kamar, meletakan nampan itu diatas meja dan mengunci ruangan itu.  
"Aku sudah bilang, aku ingin masakanmu" Jimin mendekatkan dirinya kearah Yoongi.  
"Ta-tapi pelayan itu sudah membuatkan makan siang, jadi aku tidak bisa me—" Yoongi menghentikan penjelasanya karena...

 _'_ _Chu~_ ' Jimin mengecup bibir ranum Yoongi "Kau mau membedakan kesakitan yang kau dapat dari tuanmu sebelumnya denganku?" Yoongi mengangguk pasrah.

Jimin menyeringai "Duduklah disana" Jimin mengarahkan tubuh Yoongi kearah kasur. Yoongi menempelkan bokongnya dikasur itu "Akkh" Benda yang berada didalam hole Yoongi ternyata makin melesak masuk. Dasar Jimin.

"Kenapa Hyung?"Jimin menyusul Yoongi dengan berjongkok di depanya. Yoongi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tutup matamu" perintah Jimin, dan Yoongi menutup matanya. Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yoongi, dan menempelkan dua buah benda kenyal miliknya ke milik Yoongi dan melumatnya satu persatu. Yoongi yang masih tidak percaya akhirnya membuka matanya karna kaget.

Jimin melepas ciuman itu, mendorong bahu Yoongi sampai yang didorong jatuh terlentang tepat disebelah ponselnya. Jimin mengambil ponsel itu dan membaca pesan dari eommanya _'Semua'_ Jimin menyeringai. Lalu Jimin meletakan ponselnya di meja sebelah kasurnya.

"Hyung boleh aku menandaimu?" Tanya Jimin sambil menindih Yoongi, wajah Yoongi sangat memerah karna wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah tuanya.  
"Me-menandaiku?" Yoongi malah balik bertanya.  
"Iya menandaimu—" Jimin meletakan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Yoongi "Seperti ini" Jimin menyesap, menjilat, dan mengigit leher itu.  
"Akkh tuanh, apa yang ah kau lakukannh?" Jimin masih bekerja di lehernya.  
"Menandaimu, lihat indah bukan?" Jimin menghentikan aksinya dan memamerkan kissmark yang ia buat. Yoongi tidak bisa melihatnya lah dasar pabbo.

Yoongi kembali mengeluarkan airmatanya.

"Tuan, hiks apa kau serius denganku?" Tanya Yoongi. Jimin hanya menghapus airmata itu dengan lembut dan tersenyum.  
"Aku sangat serius denganmu, jadi serahkan semua kepercayaanmu padaku, aku akan menjaga kepercayaan mu itu" Lalu dengan segera Jimin mencium kembali bibir Yoongi, melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian. Kini Yoongi menikmatinya, dia memejamkan matanya, membuang semua keraguan yang masih tersimpan di benaknya.

"Nggh" Lenguhan dari Yoongi kala Jimin melepas ekor dan cockring itu, dan benar saja Yoongi langsung memuntahkan cairanya di tangan Jimin. Namun Jimin tetap tidak melepas cumbuan mematikanya, ia malah meminta akses lebih, dan Yoongi memberikanya. Kini lidah Yoongi dan Jimin bertemu, menari dengan indahnya didalam sana, lidah Jimin menyapa semua para penonton didalam yang menikmati acaranya. Mulai dari deretan gigi rapih Yoongi sampai ke langit-langit.

"Tuanhmmm" Nafas Yoongi mulai menipis, Jimin tahu itu. Dia melepas ciumanya itu dan kembali ke ceruk leher Yoongi, menyesapnya sekali lagi. Dan alhasil, dia memberikan tanda baru disana.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kan, akan ku buat kau lelah lagi didalam kukunganku" Yoongi menyeringai sambil mengalungkan tanganda di leher Jimin.  
"Aku tidak yakin itu tuanku" Jimin menaikan satu alisnya.  
"Kau meragukanku hmm?"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **TBC lagi gapapa kan ya xD**  
 **Kalo ada typo yang berlebih mohon dimaafkan**

.

.  
 **NEXT?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kau meragukanku hmm?" Jimin menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Yoongi dan menyesapnya kembali, Yoongi terkekeh.  
"Aku hanya bilang, aku tidak yakin itu" Jimin mengangkat wajahnya, Yoongi mengelus pipi Jimin dengan lembut sambil tersenyum.  
"Kau ingin bukti?" Jimin menggengam tangan Yoongi di pipinya, Yoongi tersenyum, dan Jimin langsung menerjang bibir ranum Yoongi.

Melumat satu bersatu bongkahan kenyal itu, meminta akses lebih untuk mengajak bermain lidah indah didalamnya, dan Yoongi memberikan itu. Lidah Jimin melesat masuk dan langsung bertemu dengan benda tak bertulang itu, mata Yoongi terpejam saat lawan mainya mengajak berdansa bersama, sesekali menyapa para penonton satu persatu yang berada di dalam mulut itu.

"Nggh" Yoongi melenguh dan menepuk pudak Jimin pelan, Jimin tau itu. Dia langsung melepas cumbuanya dengan menjilat bibir Yoongi sekali lagi. Mereka berdua terengah, saling pandang dan tak lama kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Aku sudah membuktikanya kan" Jimin menyeringai.  
"Sudah? Padahal aku tidak merasakan apa-apa" Jawab Yoongi polos. Jimin menyerigai dan langsung menerjang leher Yoongi kembali, menyesapnya lebih dalam dan lebih kasar.

"Nghh tuaanh" Jimin bermain dengan nipple Yoongi, mencubitnya sekaligus mengelusnya. Tangan yang satunya mencoba membuka kain yang menutupi dada Yoongi, dan... _'Pluk'_ Kain itu terlepas. Jimin kembali ke bibir Yoongi, melumatnya dengan kasar, dan menggesekan bagian selatanya di rok Yoongi. Tangan yang menganggur, ia gunakan untuk mengelusi perut Yoongi, sehingga menyebabkan lenguhan dari pemiliknya.

"Tuaannh, boleh aku membasahinya?" Jimin menyiritkan alisnya, kali ini dia benar-benar tidak tahu.  
"Membasahi apa?" Yoongi bangkit dari kukungan Jimin dan mendorong Jimin ke kasur. Memundurkan badanya dengan sensual sampai ke selangkangan Jimin.  
"Aku ingin membasahi ini, boleh kan tuan?" Yoongi menggesekan wajahnya di atas kejantanan Jimin yang masih terbungkus celana. Jimin menyeringai.  
"Jika kau bisa, silahkan saja, itu milikmu. Belum pernah ada yang menyicipinya" Yoongi tersenyum dan langsung menggesekan kejantanan Yoongi dengan mulutnya dari luar celana, menyesapnya, membasahinya, dan menjilatnya. Jimin mengerang karnanya, sekarang dia sudah turn on sepenuhnya.

Yoongi membuka celana boxer Jimin dengan giginya menariknya bersamaan dengan dalamanya. _'Pluk'_ Kejantanan Jimin menampar pipi kiri Yoongi dengan sedikit basah. Dengan segera Yoongi memasukan kejantanan Jimin di mulutnya, menjilat ujungnya, dan memainkan lubang itu. Yoongi semakin memperdalam masuknya kejantanan Jimin kedalam mulutnya kala mendengar tuanya mengerang, dan kembali menyesapnya.

"C-Chukupph" Jimin sudah merasakan cairanya akan keluar, namunn Yoongi malah memasukan kejantanan jimin dengan lebih dalam, sampai ke pangkalnya. "Hyuung sudah, cuh-Cukupph" Yoongi semakin cepat menggerakan kepalanya, dan menyesap kejantanan itu dengan kuat. "Hyuungggghh!" Yak Jimin memuntahkan semua di dalam mulut Yoongi, sebagian cairanya keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Dasar setan licik" Yoongi terkekeh mendengarnya.

 _'_ _Glup'_ Yoongi menelan semua yang ia bisa, dan Jimin menarik keluar kejantananya, lalu membanting Yoongi dikasur. Meraba paha dalamnya dan menemukan sesuatu yang sangat ingin Jimin lihat.

"Yak Hyung, kau tidak menggunakan dalaman rupanya" Jimin mengelus kejantanan Yoongi dengan sesekali merematnya.  
"Akhh, Tuanh aku ingin kau cepat melakukanya, aku ingin segera bertemu keluargamu" Jimin menengok kearah jam dan menepuk dahinya.  
"Baiklah, akan kuselesaikan dengan cepat" Jimin membalikan tubuh Yoongi, melepas baju yang ia kenakan dan juga rok mekar Yoongi. Jimin terkagum saat melihat bongkahan besar yang sangat halus itu, dia merabanya, menyalurkan semua kekagumanya disana dan membuat yang dibawah mendesis. "Hyung ambilkan lube didalam laci itu" Yoongi merangkak untuk mengambil lube di laci meja sebelah kasur. Yoongi menyerahkan lube itu.

"Menungging, aku ingin lihat semuanya" Yoongi dengan sedikit kepayan berusaha menungging.

 _'_ _Plak' s_ atu tamparan mendarat di bokong indah Yoongi. Yoongi mengatupkan mulutnya, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

"Tuan, kenapa kau memukulku?" Tanya Yoongi takut-takut. Jimin menyeringai.  
"Aku belum sempat menghukumu bukan? Nah ini dia" Jimin menampar lagi bokong itu, sehingga memberikan bekas kemerahan disana. Badan Yoongi semakin bergetar karna ada rasa dingin di luar lubang analnya, yak itu lube. Jimin membasahi jarinya dengan lube dan langsung memasukan kedua jarinya kedalam lubang Yoongi.

"Akkh!" Yoongi memekik seketika, rasanya sangat sakit dan asing. Seumur-umur dia belum perna merasakan sait yang nikmat. Jimin kembali mengecupi punggung Yoongi dan memasukan satu jarinya lagi, sekarang mejadi tiga jari yey. Menggerakannya dengan gerakan memutar, menggunting, dan memaju mundurkan jari itu. Setiap gerakan itu terdengar lenguhan dari Yoongi. Tak lama kemudian Jimin melepas jarinya.

"Hyung, aku masuk" Jiimin mengoleskan lube di kejantananya dan dengan hati-hati memasukanya.  
"Akhh Tuannh s-sakiith" Yoongi menggeliat kesakitan.  
"Sssh tahan, Tunguu sebentar" Jimin mengecupi punggung Yoongi dan _'Jleb!'_ Jimin mendorong semuanya masuk dengan sekali hentak _'Darah wow'_ Ternyata ini pertama kalinya Yoongi melakukan ini.  
"Arrg! S-saakiitmmnnnh!" Jimin langsung melumat bibir Yoongi untuk menenangkan Yoongi dan memberi arti ini akan baik-baik saja. Yoongi menggerakan bokongnya, dan Jimin langsung meggenjot miliknya. Mencari titik nikmat milik Hyungnya yang sudah tidak perjaka lagi. "Nggh-Ah" Yoongi mendesah. _'Jackpot'_ Jimin menemukan titik nikmat Yoongi.

 _'_ _Kringg,kringg'_ Ponsel Jimin berbunyi, dan jelas Jimin mengambilnya.

"Eomma!" Mata Jimin terbelak melihatnya "Hyung tahan dulu posisi ini, jangan bergerak oke" Yoongi hanya mengangguk sambil menggigit bantal yang ia pakai, sesekali melenguh karna Jimin sudah menyentuh Sweetspotnya dan menanam kejantananya disana. Ini gila.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jimin, mencoba menetralkan suaranya.  
 _"Kapan kau kesini? Tae dan Kookie sudah pulang"_ Jawab eommanya tanpa ada rasa bersalah. _'Jangan melefonku sekarang huh'_ gumam Jimin kesal.  
"S-sebentar lagi, aku sedang men—ngh" Yoongi tanpa sengaja menggerakan bokongnya dan meremas kejantanan Jimin. "Aku sedang mengerjakan urusanku, sebentar lagi selesai"  
 _"Jangan lupa tandai Yoongi ya~"_ Jimin merasa kesal  
"Aku sedang menandainya, eomma mengganggu saja huh!" Eommanya tertawa sekaligus terkejut.  
" _Ah benarkah? Aku ingin medengar suara Yoongi sekarang"_ Jimin mendecih kesal dan mendekatkan ponselnya di pipi Yoongi. Yoongi bernafas tak beraturan _"Aah ini pasti Yoongi"_ Mata Yoongi terbelak, dia menatap Jimin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Jimin hanya menyeringai sambil mengangkat bahunya. _"Yoongi bagaimana karya anakku? bagus bukan, aku ingin segera melihatnya"_ Yoongi dengan sekuat tenaga mengangkat suara.

"Nyonya Park, iya, ini sangat bagus aku suka" Jimin tersenyum sambil beraegyo.  
 _"Dia sangat serius denganmu, tolong jaga Jimin ya, dia anak nakal"_ Ibunya terkekeh, dan Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya.  
"Hihih bai Akkhh—lahh" Jimin menggerakan kejantananya kembali. Kemudian menarik ponselnya "eomma, biarkan aku bekerja dulu oke" Jimin langsung mematikan sambungan itu dan melempar ponselnya ke kasur.

Bibir nakalnya bermain di punggung pucat itu, tangann kananya bekerja di junior Yoongi, mengocoknya seirama dengan hujamanya, tangan kirinya memilin nipple Yoongi. Jimin semakin mempercepat hujamanya "Hah hah ah argghh" kedua mendesah keenakan. Yoongi mendesah setiap dorongan yang jimin berikan, lidahnya terjulur dengan dua jarinya yang ia masukan kedalam mulutnya itu, tangan satunya menopang tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

Jimin membalikan tubuh Yoongi, kaki jenjang Yoongi langsung menghapit di pinggul Jimin. Jimin semakin cepat dengan hujamanya, mengyingkirkan jari yang Yoongi masukan kedalam mulutnya dan menggantinya dengan bibirnya mengganti jari itu dengan cumbuanya yang lebih nikmat.

"Nggh ah Tuannh" Yoongi hampir sampai.  
"Jiminh, panggil aku Jimin" sahutnya sambil mempercepat tempo kocokan di bawah sana.  
"Ahh! Jiminnh akuh ah ah!" Jimin mengangguk "Aku juga" sambung Jimin. Dengan satu hentakan yang diberikan Jimin di sweetspotnya, Yoongi langsung mengeluarkan semua cairan itu. Cairan itu menyembur ke tangan Jimin, perut, serta wajah Yoongi. Tak lama kemudia Jimin menekan dalam kejantananya dan mengeluarkan cumnya di lubang Yoongi. Jimin langsung ambruk di atas Yoongi, menetralkan nafas mereka berdua.

 _'_ _Chuu~'_ Jimin mengecup kilas bibir Yoongi dan mencabut kejantananya "Ayo kita mandi dan bersiap, lalu berangkat" Yoongi hanya mengangguk pasrah. Jimin menggendong tubuh Yoongi dengan Bridal Style dan memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa yang tidak digunakan lagi.

TBC

* * *

 **HAH Akhirnya bisa selesai juga part ini**  
 **ini part paling susah kalo boleh jujur xD**  
 **Mian, kalo kalian belum/tidak puas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NEXT?**


End file.
